1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a producing method of porous resin stamp, and its object is to provide a porous resin stamp, which can repeatedly seal without supplying ink for a long period of time by beforehand soaking ink therein, and a producing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a porous resin stamp known as a stamp, which can repeatedly seal without supplying ink each time by beforehand soaking ink to the stamp. The porous resin stamp is comprised of porous resin having open cells through which ink is supplied onto a stamp surface, thus, it is possible to repeatedly seal.
As for a method for producing such porous resin stamp, a stamp manufacturing processing by a thermal head, a stamp manufacturing processing by a flashing light, a thermal transfer method and such are known. This stamp manufacturing processing by a flashing light is an art to irradiate light such as infrared light toward a surface of a porous resin body so that heating material is made to be negatives, i.e., inantiomers to desired letters, designs, patterns and such by generating heat, and to form ink inexuding portion and ink exuding portion by melting a surface layer of the porous resin body.
As a concrete example of the stamp manufacturing processing by a flashing light, a porous resin stamp wherein open cells are filled by melting a surface of the porous resin body by making black pigment to generate heat with irradiating light on the surface of the porous resin body, which is layered with a layer beforehand combined with predetermined amount of black pigment or with a layer of which surface comprised of black pigment, is disclosed in a publication of Japan patent application tokuganhei 9-314972.
However, the above mentioned existing porous resin stamp has the following problems. The porous resin stamp disclosed in the publication of Japan patent application Tokuganhei 9-314972 was inferior in reproducibility, particularly of thin lines and spots, because this porous resin stamp only comprised black pigment as heating material, of which heat conductivity was high, and thus, irradiated part and the surrounding porous resin body became melted when melting the porous resin body with generated heat of heating material by irradiating light.
Also, in a case of porous resign stamp soaked only in black pigment, the porous resin stamp became one color, black. For example, in a case of soaking the stamp in black ink which is used most frequently, it became difficult to discern the ink and the desired letters, designs, patterns and such formed on the stamp surface, and consequently, it was difficult to distinguish the top and bottom and the right and left of the stamp surface. Further, it was difficult to find stain adhered, thus, it was inconvenient to use.
Moreover, since the porous resin body and an original being directly porous in contact were irradiated wish light when producing the porous resin stamp, there might be some cases where the melted porous resin body and the heating material beforehand combined with the porous resin body became adhered to the original. Therefore, the problem was that the original itself could not be re-used directly when producing the same stamp.
The present invention is to solve the above mentioned problems of the prior arts. The invention relates to a producing method of porous resin stamp, wherein an original that can selectively pass light through is put together with a porous resin body combined with at least phathalocyanine pigment as heating material which generated heat by light irradiated from a light source; the light is irradiated from the original side toward the surface of porous resin body; and an ink inexuding portion is formed by melting a surface layer of the porous resin body with heat of the heating material generated by the light passed through the original.
The invention also relates to a producing method of porous resin stamp, wherein an original that can selectively pass light through is put together with a porous resin body which all surface or a part thereof is layered with at least phathalocyanine pigment as heating material which generated heat by light irradiated from a light source; the light is irradiated from the original side toward the surface of porous resin body; and an ink inexuding portion is formed by melting a surface layer of the porous resin body with heat of the heating material generated by the light passed through the original.
The invention also relates to a producing method of porous resin stamp wherein a light transmittable film is present between said porous resin body and said original.
The invention also relates to a producing method of porous resin stamp wherein carbonic particles are comprised in said heating material.
The invention also releases to a producing method of porous resin stamp wherein composition rate of said carbonic particles and said phathalocyanine pigment is weight ratio 0.1:1.0-5.0:1.0.
The invention also relates to a porous resin stamp comprised of porous resin body which part of surface layer is melted to form ink inexuding portion, and is characterized in that at least phathalocyanine pigment is combined in said porous resin body.
The invention also relates to a porous resin stamp comprised of porous resin body which part of surface layer is melted to form ink inexuding portion, and is characterized in that at least phathalocyanine pigment is combined in all surface or a part of stamp surface.